After the Blood Moon Ball
by XpolosiveCirdick
Summary: (No longer continuing, thank you for reading)
1. So Many Questions

_**Chapter 1: So many Questions**_

 _ **Hi! I am a svtfoe maniac XD I love this ship so much it kills me! So I thought, why not base my first story on it. The reason I'm basing off this first chapter off of Blood Moon Ball is because that's the same day that their souls were bonded for eternity.**_

 _ **But one of them has to realize it right?**_

 _ **So, I picked on Miss Butterfly X3**_

 _ **Let's just say that this happened before the Toffee hostile takeover incident.**_

* * *

Star jumped off of the floating carriage angrily.

"Thanks for the lift!" she says to the driver, who vanishes after a set of flames appear as Marco departed the carriage.

"So infuriating." Star mumbled under her breath, but Marco could still hear.

"I warned you about Tom." he replied, backing up her argument.

Star stopped in her tracks.

"No, _YOU'RE_ infuriating!" Star angrily corrected, tossing her boots at Marco.

Marco grew confused. "Me?"

"Yes! You couldn't trust me to be by myself, to handle myself! I can handle a demon…." Star walked towards the balcony, looking down at the dark grass. She could see Marco from the corner of her eye, looking as clueless as ever.

She understood that he was trying to help. But she was mad that he didn't trust her on her own.

"I know that you're trying to look out for me but I don't need a hero…" Star paused, then sighed. "...I need a friend."

Marco's clueless expression changed. She was right. He's always been there for her but he never trusted her enough to be alone.

Maybe it was time to do so.

Marco slowly walked towards Star's side, taking off the skeleton mask on his face.

He sighed. "You're right, I should've trusted you. Sorry that I ruined your night."

Star sighed. "Well, it wasn't that bad."

Marco jumped up. "It wasn't?"

"Nope. I learned that my best friend is an excellent dance partner."

Star grinned, as she quickly snatched Marco's hat from his head, putting it on hers. Marco laughed shyly.

"Yeah." he agreed.

Star then pointed her finger on his chest as he looked up, questionably.

"Now….go make me some nachos!" the princess demanded.

Marco sighed. "Anything for Lady Butterfly."

As he departed, Star sighed. A few things still did ring through her mind.

 _Why did he come?_

 _Why did he dance with me?_

And better yet….

 _Why does it bother_ _ **ME**_ _so much?_

Then it hit Star. It's the only real reason why Tom was so furious with Marco that he wanted to burn him to a crisp. That dance, was the dance of the _Bonded Souls,_ which meant that Star and Marco's souls were bonded for eternity.

No matter the fights…..

Mistakes….

Nope, they'd still be friends.

Then there's the other big question on her mind.

 _Why did he dance with me?_

Star walked to the kitchen, sliding down on the rail how she usually does, seeing Marco place his nachos in the microwave for a good 10 minutes. She giggled as she saw him in his usual pink polka dotted apron, wearing his white chef hat, still wearing his tuxedo.

Star blushed, " _Oh...why do you have to look so cute Diaz?"_ she thought.

She could hear him humming a tune of the hit song ' _What is Love?'_ by Haddaway. He started breaking down a few moves, even shook his bottom a little. Star's tiny, girly giggle quickly turned into a full lumberjack man laugh.

Marco quickly turned to see her sitting on the stair rail. He blushed, as he stood stiff and tall.

"Oh...heh...hey Star." he replied nervously.

Star grinned evilly. "So, what happened to your moves? I wanna see more of the groovy, sexy Diaz."

Marco's expressed became flustered. His body became liquid quickly, as he slipped on the floor. Star jumped off of the rail and walked in the kitchen to help out. Marco stayed on the floor. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the blinding kitchen light.

Star walking to his side, picking him up from his shoulders. Marco rubbed his head, as he was lifted up from his previous spot. Star giggled.

"You okay Mister Diaz?" she joked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'd never forget that I was called sexy my own friend. This isn't friends with benefits Star."

Star cocked her head to the side confusingly. "Friends with Benefits?"

"Uhhh...nevermind." Marco quickly replied.

The microwave beeped. Star and Marco helplessly grinned at each other, staring at the microwave's appearance.

"Wanna race?" Star asked competitively.

"You bet."

"Last one there is Ludo's minion!" Star took a head start, running to the microwave as fast as usual. Marco grinned, as he jumped on the counters, successfully catching up to her. He decided that this was his time to make a move to be first.

However, when he jumped on her, he didn't successfully make it to the ground.

He closed his eyes, trying to talk to get Star's attention.

But no response. He then decided to open his eyes, and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him back. Marco gasped.

He fell in the kitchen.

And kissed his best friend.

And the weird thing was that he like it.

He didn't pull away, he embraced her, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. Star did the same, until they both heard a knock at the door.

The pulled away from each other quickly, separating as if they were being electrocuted.

Marco's dad walked in the kitchen, holding two huge jugs of root beer.

"Marco! Star!" he exclaimed, "We had such a wonderful time!"

"Sure did!" Mrs. DIaz said from behind, "Oh it was so magical and fun! Me and your father slow danced the rest of the night away too."

Mr. Diaz put his arm around his wife, while grinning at her.

Seeing this made Star cheery, and Marco gag.

"So Marco, Star, how was your night?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

The duo quickly looked at each other and blushed.

"Movies." Marco quickly replied.

"Monsters." Star exclaimed.

They looked at each other and blushed again.

"Monsters!" Marco exclaimed.

"Movies!" Star quickly replied.

Mrs. Diaz gave them a questionable look.

"So you were watching monster movies?"

The duo nodded their heads quickly. The Diaz couple shrugged their shoulders.

"Well we're gonna hit the hay! See ya later you two." Mrs. Diaz replied, heading to the bedroom. Her husband followed, as he started to yawn on the way.

Marco sighed.

"So Marco, what did we just do before your parents walked in?"

Marco blushed. Star recalled the moment that they kissed.

"Oh….well that easy…..we kissed." he recalled.

Star's hearts turned cherry red. "I know but, if we didn't wanna kiss then we would've pulled away from each other. But you embraced me and I let you."

Marco blinked in realization. "But I thought you liked Oscar."

"And I thought you liked Jackie."

"Were you jealous?"

"NO! A princess never gets jealous or has a reason _to_ get jealous!" Star replied, crossing her arms.

"Then how come everytime I talk to Jackie, from the corner of my eye, I can see you peeking at us?"

"To make sure you don't mess up!"

"What?! When have I ever messed up with talking to Jackie?!"

"I...errr….hey Jackie! I'm just standing here, by a water fountain, don't mind me!" Star mimicked.

"Oh please, that isn't twice as bad from the way you talk to Oscar! Oh Oscar, I want you to wrap your arms around me and call me yours!"

Star grew disgusted. "And _you're_ not the same?!"

Marco crossed his arms. Star sighed.

"Well, whatever happened….let's just forget it okay?"

Marco blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"We have our own crushes, and we _might_ or might not have a chance with them, so let's forget that this ever happened."

Marco looked down in defeat. She was right. They didn't have any romantic feelings for each other, so why bother letting this get in his way.

"Alright, but before I completely forget….can we do it again?"

Star smirked, then pushed his puckered lips aside.

"No Marco, no."


	2. Love My Butt!

**Chapter 2: Love My Butt!**

 **A very intimidating chapter name, but trust me it'll all make sense. Also, throughout this chapter, I had to put a small plot other than Marco and Star's emotional dreams.**

 **Maybe some drama in the next chapter.**

* * *

It was the crack of dawn, and the Diaz household remained silent at 4:30 am. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went back out to their romantic vacation, so it was only Marco and Star.

And that was a problem. Well, for Marco at least.

After the whole kissing incident yesterday with Star, it wasn't anything but awkward between the two. Marco remained in his room, wide awake, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

This had to get past his mind, or else he'd have dreams of kissing Star, and it actually lasting long this time.

But they were friends, and he didn't want to make the same mistake his dad and mother once did.

He remember the tale his dad told him about the time him and his mother kissed on accident during a bake-off between the two. It was so strange, so awkward, but pleasing that they let it stand and continued kissing. At least until things got a little too extreme. Then he brought up the term…..

 _Friends With Benefits_

When Mr. Diaz explained the term, Marco immediately felt sick inside.

Though, deep down inside, he wanted this someday to go between him and Jackie.

But this was different. It happened with Star, but he didn't want things to get too tense.

 _"One more kiss. Just one more, and I can finally think straight."_ he thought. His first move was rolling off the bed, which didn't really help in his case.

Star must've heard, because she was the first to charge into his room, since she was his only housemate.

"Marco!" she exclaimed. "You alright?"

Marco was fully over his short concussion, but gained enough strength to sit up and nod his head. Star rushed over quickly to his side, rubbing his head.

"Aww...you hit your head didn't you? How?"

"I rolled off of my bed-"

"Wha? WHY?"

"I wanted to greet you, and say my usual good morning to you."

Star was easy to flatter. She became touched and hugged Marco. Marco embrace her back, but then was pushed away and punched in the arm.

"Ow!" Marco exclaimed. "I hope you haven't noticed, I'm already in PAIN!"

Star snorted. "Well you wouldn't be if you weren't too foolish enough to roll of your own bed! You have legs ya know!"

"Can you at least show some…..oh I don't know…. _CARE_ for my condition!?"

"Yeah why should I? So you can roll off the bed again?!"

"What makes you think I will?!"

"You're very clumsy Diaz. Very clumsy."

"Tch, you the one to talk."

Star was taken back from that comment. She waved her wand, which worried Marco.

 _"Transporto Punchy Boxing Blast!"_

With that, Marco and Star transported, and in the midst of it, Marco was constantly punched in the arm by Star. This punching series continued until they finally made it to their destination.

Star continued punching him until she looked in the room they were currently in.

Marco did the same.

This room was darkish red-orange with a king sized bed, cover with a chocolate brown cover and red velvet pillows. There was also a huge window, but was cover with two black curtains.

"You transported us in my _PARENTS ROOM?!_ " Marco exclaimed.

"NO! I mean yes! Well we were actually suppose to be in my room." Star stuttered.

Marco was getting ready for a combat attack, but then calmed down.

"Well, we're alone. On a Saturday morning. In my parents room. While they are out on vacation."

They both blushed awkwardly, realizing the situation they were in.

"Well, you make it sound like a bad thing."

Marco looked at Star, who nervously pulled on the end of her lavender nightgown.

"Well...it's not all bad, I'm home alone with a pretty girl."

Star looked up at Marco and blushed.

 _"This is your chance Diaz! Time for that kiss."_ Marco thought to himself.

"Hey Diaz, now that we're being completely honest, I wanna apologize for hitting you and making the pain worse."

"No Star, you were right. I should've just walked to your room. Actually….I have a little confession to make."

"Let me guess….you wanted to kiss again?"

Marco blushed embarrassingly. He told Star he didn't want it happening, he even pinkie swore.

"To be honest, I do too. That's the reason I was in your room so quickly." Star confessed.

"R-really?!" Marco stammered.

Star nodded. "It was actually getting really good, but I also looked up _Friends With Benefits_ and since you said you didn't want that happening-"

"NO! Wait, yes I do wanna kiss you again! I mean…."

Star walked up to him slowly, wrapping his arms around her. Then she placed hers around his neck.

She looked up to him desperately.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Marco was taken back by all this. "Are you sure?"

Star looked away, then nodded in response.

"Whoa! I'm not going that far if that's what you're thinking!"

Star looked back at him quickly. "NO I DON'T! It's just that-"

But she was interrupted with a kiss from Marco. She couldn't help it, she blissfully shut her eyes, returning the kiss. It had gone far enough, that it went from an original kiss, to a french kiss. With no interruptions to worry about, Star forcefully pushed Marco on to the bed.

The two were still embracing, still french kissing with hot stamina and all. Star pushed on to Marco's grey shirt as he stroked forcefully through her blonde hair.

It had been 30 minutes, and they two were still found making out on the bed in seconds.

Until Marco's phone phone started ringing from his room.

"My fone." he muffled.

Star continued kissing him, taking as a funny gesture. That is, until Marco got up.

"MY PHONE!" he exclaimed, quickly opening the door, running to his room, leaving Star on the bed.

She sighed. "Well, it was good while it lasted."

Marco rushed into his room, hearing his phone ring the song 'Space Unicorns'. When he made it to his room, he grabbed his phone pressuring it enough to make his hands sore.

"HELLO?!" he answered in a threatening voice.

"Uhh…..is this Marco?"

This voice sounded familiar. It almost sounded like Jackie Lynn Thomas, he's supposed-to-be crush.

"Jackie?" he asked.

"Oh hey Marco! I was starting to get worried a little."

"Wait...how did you get my number?"

"Oh remember, you gave it to me yesterday when you said you had to ask me something important."

Marco forgot. With all the excitement with making out with Star, he forgot that he wanted to ask her to the school's upcoming prom.

"Ohh….ummm, I'll have to ask you Monday Jackie, I completely forgot." he lied.

He didn't want to, but it seemed to be the only way to get back to Star.

"No I get it Diaz, you wanna ask me to prom right?"

"Uhh...well-"

"Well Oscar already asked, so I'll give you my answer Monday. See ya Diaz."

Jackie hung up.

At first, Marco was lovestruck for Jackie, but it seems that his companion has caught his attention more than her.

 _"Oh….please say no."_ he hoped.


	3. Dangerously In Love

_**Chapter 3: Dangerously in Love**_

 _ **Well, I have a lot of spare time now that I'm on a week off from family matters. So as I said in my last chapter, I think it's time to focus on some drama parts now that you have gotten two chapters of Starco fluffiness X3**_

* * *

 _The three days that had passed, seemed to be the best day of Star and Marco's life._

 _On Saturday, after Marco ended his call with Jackie, he returned to the room with Star and told her it was just a mishap call with Ferguson._

 _Sure, Star was worried, but she shrugged her shoulders and deviously aided Marco on to the bed for another makeout montage._

 _On Sunday, after Marco returned from karate practice, he laid on the couch exhaustingly, closing his eyes to hopefully get some rest. Unfortunately, he was awoken when Star plopped on top of him, greeting him with a blissful kiss._

 _He returned the kiss, and again, it was another full out makeout session._

 _Monday seemed like a challenge. Marco was causally at his locker, waiting for another secret kiss from Star, when he received a message on his locker from Jackie saying that she realized Oscar wasn't all great and that she'd consider going to the prom with Marco._

 _However, he managed to hide it deeply in his locker when Star appeared, giving him a note in his pocket. When she skipped away, he opened it as it said to meet in the Janitor's Closet during recess for loving time._

 _Marco grinned, then placed it back in his pocket._

 _And now it is Monday night, and only four more days until Marco's parents return from their vacation._

* * *

Marco was boredly sitting on Star's bed, playing with the laser puppies as Star took a shower. He quickly got into his normal night clothes, but he understood that it would take some time for a girl to get ready.

Marco also played some music on his phone, while playing a few old-school games that seemed to catch his interest.

That is until, the water in Star's bathroom stopped. Marco arose quickly, worried that Star either tripped or something.

But there was a problem. He couldn't check on her because….well….she was nude.

So, he did the only thing he thought was sane.

"STAR!" he called out. "YOU OKAY IN THERE?"

No response. Marco's worry meteor went from fifty to hundred.

He had no choice now. He was gonna go in the no-no zone.

But, he did cover his eyes for self-defence.

Marco tiptoed quietly and slowly to the bathroom, not meaning to sneak up, or better yet, scare her. Due to many bathroom issues of falling on objects, he didn't want the same to happen to Star.

When he finally made it to his destination, he slowly uncovered his eyes while opening the door.

"Star?" he called out again. "You in here?"

He walked in the bathroom good enough to turn around and search for her. When he found her shower curtains, he quickly opened then, but with no luck, she wasn't there.

He gave up hope, until his mouth was being covered forcefully.

"I GOTCHA MARCO! Trying to peek at me naked huh?" Star asked, deviously but playfully.

She let Marco go for her answer.

"NO! I was trying to see if you were alright! It got really quiet and it freaked me out."

"Well duh. I was done taking a shower, and when I heard footsteps, I ran up to the ceiling for a sneak attack."

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Makes sense I guess."

Star yawned, then scratched her back.

"Besides, weren't you supposed to be in my bed waiting for our makeout?"

"Yeah, but then it got quiet and I was like ' _Oh no! My best friend is in trouble! Maybe I should save her.'_ "

Star rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and turning towards the door.

Marco became worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah. You're doing that thing again where you don't trust me to handle myself. That's three times now."

"Three?"

"Yeah, first the ball, then the ice cream incident when you underestimated me, now this."

"Well. . . . I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but, I just want what's best for you-"

"Well if you want what's best for me, why don't you just focus on yourself and not worry so much!"

Marco was taken back. "Well I'm sorry if I'm being a _good friend_ and constantly saving your life a thousand times!"

"So me being in trouble in the shower, that's a problem?"

"No I was just worried because I care about-"

"You know Marco, if you love me so much, just let me go! Tell me! It would explain all the kissing this week."

"ME! All that kissing was YOU! If you would've never came downstairs then this whole thing would've never happened!"

Star stomped her foot in anger. "This is all your fault Marco! You coming to the ball, us dancing, that was all you! Us kissing would've never happened!"

"I only did that because-"

"Why? Are you sooooo desperate you can't get enough of me?! Huh, is that how you boys are-"

"I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! The kissing, the making out, I did it out of love Star! But you're just too blind to see it. And….if it makes anything any better, maybe it is time to let you go."

Star continued to stare at Marco in awe. A few tears from Marco made it out as well.

"If you thought I only did it in desperation then….fine. Go ahead and make out with Oscar."

And with that said, Marco stormed out of Star's bathroom. Tears streaming down his face, not saying a word back to her.

Star kneeled down on the bathroom floor.

"Oh Marco, you're such a mess. We're a mess."

* * *

Tuesday morning wasn't such a breeze. It didn't make it any better that school was out for the day due to a teacher meeting.

Star ran downstairs, hoping to see Marco in the kitchen making his daily Pancake Massacre. Then, afterwards, they'd eat breakfast together and share a little morningly kiss and cuddle on the couch watching the morning news.

Then, they'd turn the TV off and end up playfully making out.

But today, Star wanted to apologize for her outburst yesterday and maybe give him a little peck as an apology gift.

However, Marco wasn't in the kitchen. And the emptiness started to worry Star, as she walked into the kitchen to make a bowl of Lucky Charms.

During the entire day, she hadn't seen Marco the whole morning, afternoon, or evening.

On Wednesday, Star was happy to know that she'd see Marco that day, but she didn't see him in the living room or the kitchen. So, she assumed that he went to school early.

However, neither his friends or any of the teachers saw any sight of him. It wasn't any better when Star returned home and still didn't see any sight of Marco that evening.

It seemed the same on Thursday as well, and his friends Alfonzo, Ferguson and Janna started to worry for his absence. Star shrugged it out, only saying that he caught something and was sick.

But she herself wanted to know the reason for Marco's absence.

It happened Friday too.

Being absent and gone started to worry her, so she decided to look around the house for Marco. She then stopped by his door and slapped her forehead.

"Of course! He's still taken back from our fight….when I said...he was...desperate."

Even remembering it sent a shiver up her spine.

She took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Hey Marco, I'm sorry about Tuesday's incident but I can make it up to you!"

Strike One.

"Uhh….we can go downstairs and kiss if that'll make things better?"

Strike Two.

"I'll make some pancakes to bribe ya' down and…."

Strike Three.

Star stood on the door, taking a seat on the hardwood floor.

She sighed. "I know you're mad at me Marco and I wouldn't blame you, after what I said I was a fool to say that you were desperate or anything. But, you have to start letting me make decisions for myself even if they are as crazy as taking a shower…."

She took a pause. "To be honest, kissing you seemed to be the best strike in my life. A-a-and when you said you loved me, that put the icing on the cake! I'm sorry Marco for what I said, I want you to come out and be your old cheerful self so I won't be all alone. Please?"

With no response, Star arose and sadly walked to her room.

That is, until the door opened, and a head poked out of Marco's bedroom.

"It's not your fault Star. I kinda over reacted a bit."

Star grew cheery as she rushed into Marco's room, rewarding him with a hug.

She pushed him away, getting ready to kiss him, until her nose caught sight of an unpleasant smell.

"Ewwww! You've really been taking it in haven't you!" She replied, holding her nose.

"Well yeah, you really hurt my feelings that day. But then I realized that you were right. It's time to give you space….and never underestimate you. No matter how much of my feelings get in the way."

"No, you were right, I need your assurance and-"

Marco grabbed Star, pulling her towards him closely.

"LOOK STAR! I'm sorry I started this whole mess. It's my fault, from now on, I'll limit my _looking after you time_ , okay?"

Star started crying, as if he was proposing something to her. She forcefully, but gently, placed her lips on his.

It's been a while, but hey, they only had one more day.

Why not savor the moment.

Marco kissed her back, but this time, they both kissed each other with desperation and passion. As more emotional than their other kisses. Star continued crying, and didn't stop. Marco walked them back to his bed, stroking through her hair.

He missed these moments.

Sure, it was weird, but it did change the silence between the two.

Star arose away from Marco, smiling at him brightly.

"You know...ever since that dance, we've gotten closer."

"Heh, yeah. I know."

Star jumped off of Marco and walked out.

"Hey! I made a new food recipe! I want you to at least try it before your parents come back tomorrow! And...maybe consider taking a bath..."

As Star skipped away, Marco shaked his head.

"That girl."

* * *

 _ **I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to make this chapter so long! But I had to put something in there, plus I had a nice recap of inspiration and I had to use it! Oh, and if you're wondering when Marco is gonna ask Star to the prom, and when Star finds out about...**_

 _ **You do the math.**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

_**Chapter 4: Killing Two Birds With One Stone**_

 _ **Here we are my fellow friends, to our fourth chapter! I never thought I'd make it this far, but you all love it so let's do this!**_

 _ **Also, on my deviantart I've gotten some fanart art and I really appreciate your support guys! Thanks!**_

* * *

It was five AM, and Star laid across her bed, snoring like a wild animal. Marco seemed to be her replacement pillow as he laid vertical on her bed with the words ' _Star's Property'_ written with a rainbow marker across his bare chest.

Star yawned, as her eyes opened shyly. She looked at the time on the clock on her dresser nearest to her bed. She looked out the window, then on the floor. She then arose and found herself wearing Marco's grey shirt along with a pair of short lavender shorts.

Star looked at his chest and giggled.

"My property huh?" she said to herself.

She jumped off the bed, stretching a little bit herself. The cover fell off as soon as she got up, so she decided to place it back across Marco's black joggers. From the corner of her eye, she could see her mirror phone ringing. She thought quickly to run across her room and answer it.

Just to let Marco enjoy his slumber.

Once she answered it, she saw the face of her best pony-headed pal.

"Pony Head!" she exclaimed.

"B-Fly! Wassup gurl!"

Star quickly shushed her.

"Whoa gurl, what's the issue?" Pony Head asked.

Star pointed behind her, with her finger directly facing sleeping Marco.

Pony Head gasped.

"Ooh gurl! You and the earth turd a thing now?"

"Uhh you could say that. We have been...umm….kissing a lot for the past 6 or 7 days." Star mumbled under her breath, while blushing.

Pony Head squealed. "Ooh B-Fly, I knew you'd find someone to replace that old boyfriend of yours!"

Star blinked questionably. "Oh no, we're not dating or anything, it's just kisses that's all!"

Pony Head's smile vanished. "Say what?"

"Well we've just been kissing, no big deal! Oh and yesterday was amazing! We had this little party and-"

"B-Fly, listen to me. As happy as I am for you, this isn't right. Does he love you?"

"Well….yeah, a lot-"

"Do you love him?"

Star froze. Love? There was so much to put into that question. Star didn't even realize her side of affection, at until yesterday during her and Marco's cider party.

* * *

 _Marco sat on the floor, as Star teleported another tiny cup of apple cider._

" _Frickin' drink up Diaz!" she said, in a drunken tone._

 _And he did, every last drop of it. As soon as it was gone, Marco scooted back to the side of Star's bed, not fully on the actual bed. Star scooted to his side, clutching her stomach._

" _Twenty-one cups of cider! I kicked your butt Butterface!" he said, also in a drunken tone._

" _Oh please, I drank Thirty-eight cups! Be that Diaz!"_

 _Marco sighed. "Ya' know Star? You seem to be the only girl I met who can deal with my shenanigans."_

" _Ohh Marco! That is soo not true!"_

 _Marco's face grew serious, as he grabbed Star by her shoulders._

" _No Star it's true. I mean, if I ever had a chance with Jackie, I'd never have as much fun with her as I do with you. You mean everything to me. Chances are, you rock my world." Marco giggled a little._

 _Star stared at him in awe, blushing carelessly as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck._

" _Oh Marco, I love you."_

 _Marco softly grinned. "I love you too."_

 _And with that, their lips met._

* * *

Star held her hand up to her chest, remember the heartwarming moment she shared with Marco yesterday.

"I'll never forget it." she said out loud to herself.

Pony Head looked at her questionably.

"What you say girl?"

Star looked up at Pony Head sincerely. "I'll never forget what we shared yesterday. What he said to me that very night. No matter how many times we kiss, we'll always be one, we'll always be friends. And….that night made me realize how I truly feel about him."

"Well….I'm waiting."

Star took a deep breath.

"I love him, so much it hurts. And if anyone or anything is to stand in the way of our love, so help me I will do everything in my power to stop them."

Pony Head smiled. "Well B-Fly, I'm proud of you! But you two should go out before someone does try to get in the middle of your relationship."

"Oh okay! How should I ask him?"

Pony Head laughed. "No gurl! He has to ask you!"

"Ohh yeahh…."

"Ain't ya' prom coming up?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe...he might ask you to that, and that might be his chance to ask you out gurl! And if he does, be prepared."

"But with what? All I have is that dress from the Blood Moon Ball."

Suddenly, a guard came from behind Pony Head.

"Time's up Pony Head!" a guard from St. Olga's demanded.

Pony Head rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Hey Star, I'll see if I can send you this killer dress I found gurl! You are going to love it!"

Star's face brightened. "Thanks Pony Head!"

The mirror hung up.

Star sighed, looking back at Marco. She smiled.

"I'm so lucky to know and love someone like you." she said to herself.

* * *

Deep in the depths of Hell itself, Tom paced around his room angrily.

"Hmph! It makes no sense...I've checked out all the girls around here, even went out on twelve dates! Including yesterday!"

"What seems to be the problem Tom?" Tom's anger management coach asked.

"I have no idea!I just seem so hooked up on Star Butterfly! But I doubt she likes me now, even after that ball when she danced with that one demon fellow! Did you ever find him?"

His coach shrugged. "Nope, no sight of him."

Suddenly, the doors of Tom's castle opened swiftly. Ludo and his gang of monsters walked out slowly. He removed the glasses placed on his face, as one of his monster holding him up put him down gently.

"Your Tom right?" he asked.

Tom raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, and who the heck are you?"

"I am Ludo! Soon-to-be ruler of worlds!" he exclaimed with pride. His monsters even made a few lighting sounds.

Tom blinked questionably. "Umm...okay? What are you doing in my castle?"

"Well, I heard that you're dating the princess of Mewni and I wanted to ask you a favor, to kindly ask her to pass her wand down to me!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well….you see, before she left, she promised she'd give me the wand and-"

"I can tell you're lying."

Ludo blinked. "Whaa? Lying? I'm not lying?!"

"I'm a demon, with special abilities. One includes the sense of someone lying. Also, you keep sweating."

Ludo chuckled nervously. "Oh..heh."

Right from behind, Toffee walked up next to Ludo to help assist.

"I'm sorry for Ludo and his umm...bluffing, but we would like for you to talk to your girlfriend or at least try to bribe her into giving us her wand."

"Well, for one thing, I wouldn't wanna do that because I have no idea who you people are, and what you're planing. Also, even if I wanted to, I couldn't, me and Star aren't together anymore."

"Whaaat?" Ludo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we broke up. I tried to get back with her during the Blood Moon Ball, but she fell for some other dude."

Ludo and Toffee gasped.

"Do you happen to know what this fellow looked like?"

Tom sighed. "Uhh, I don't know he was wearing a hat, he had a skeleton face or mask or whatever-"

"Was his hair brown?" Ludo added in.

Tom looked up confused. "Yeah, he did. Why? Do you know him?!"

"As a matter of fact I do, it's that karate boy who's always with Star! Foiling with my plans! It just makes me sick-"

Toffee put his hand on Ludo's shoulder.

"Calm down Ludo, that's not what we're here for."

Ludo took a deep breath. "You're right! Anyway, we have a plan of revenge for Star to gain her wand….and with your help, maybe we can defeat that karate boy too!"

Tom looked down towards Ludo. "Go on."

"Well…..here's the plan. It's kind of a win-win scenario for us both! If you help me get Star's wand, we'll defeat karate boy, and overall, you can be the one who saves the day and tell Star something horrible happened or something."

"But….I don't want to lie to her, then she'll really hate me."

"Looky here, it's all or nothing!"

Tom looked at Ludo, then towards Toffee.

He then looked towards his coach, who only shook his head.

"Don't do it Tom! If you really want to change for Star, then don't do it!"

But then Tom had a feeling. If Ludo took care of karate boy, then Star will wonder where he is, and if he tell her that something bad happened to her friend, she'd turn to him and maybe fall for him.

Tom grew a smirk on his face, which scared his coach, even his bunny.

He then turned back to Ludo and Toffee.

"Alright, let's do it."

* * *

 _ **For Tom's anger management coach, I totally forgot his name XD At first I thought it was Kevin, but then I decided to leave it be, he isn't really important XP**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	5. You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

**Chapter 5: You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

 **OH BOY! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS GUYS! I've had to deal with so much moving and packing and going from country to country it's just been a loooooong year friends!**

 **I do have so many new fanfics planned, including a Wander Over Yonder book coming soon called "Brave Heart" so I'll give you all an update about that in my bio! Also once I have finished ATBMB, I do plan on making a sequel (squeal later please) but I have to get a few college applications filled out after I finish my senior year in 2017.**

 **Sooooo, I have a lot of stuff I need to catch up on, but I am so glad this story has had so much success and I can't wait to type more and show you guys what I have been working on over the last 2 months.**

 **Now now, I'll stop talking so you can read.**

* * *

Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo all stared at Marco and Star in awe.

"You guys did what?!" Janna asked desperately.

Star and Marco had told them what happened for the past five days, including the night of the Blood Moon Ball.

Ferguson and Alfonzo had their mouths open wide, surprisingly, while Janna had hers open in an excited way. Then all of a sudden, they began cheering.

"Alright Marco! You finally got one before us." Ferguson chanted.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Alfonzo gloated.

"SOOO…..are you guys gonna become a thing now?!" Janna asked, impatiently in Star's face.

Star looked up to Marco for support.

"Uhh...no, not yet." Star chuckled shyly.

Janna's attention was then at Marco. He caught her stare.

"Uhh guys, me and Marco need to talk for a minute."

Star blinked in confusion, then shrugged it off. Once she, Ferguson and Alfonzo disappeared, Janna pinched Marco's arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You know why I'm mad at you Diaz! Care to explain this whole charade with Star, when you should be spending time with Jackie."

"Oh my- You know?!"

Janna rolled her eyes.

"Even though I'm no longer Jackie's best friend, she won't go a day without telling her new group of friends anything."

Marco slapped his forehead. "Gah! I'm such an idiot!"

"Darn right you are! Why didn't you tell Jackie that you were…..having affairs with Star?"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR-"

Soon everyone's attention was towards Marco, as she shrunk down in his sweater.

"I mean. I'm not having any affairs with Star…."

"Then can you explain to constant kissing for five days?"

"It….uhh…."

"MARCO! You need to tell Jackie that you're not interested. She shut down Oskar for you."

Marco sighed. "You're right, okay I'll do it. But first I need some help."

"With Jackie?"

"No, with Star. You see….I haven't asked her to the dance-"

"YOU HAVEN'T?!"

Everyone in the halls then turned to Janna. She blinked in frustration.

"What are you all looking at?! Me and Marco are just HAVING A CONVERSATION!"

The bell rung, and everyone headed to the gym to help decorate for the prom. Eventually, Janna and Marco met up at the gym doors.

"I'll guard the door the door as long as I can, all you have to do is think of a crazy, romantic way to ask Star to the dance."

"We know a way!" Ferguson and Alfonzo yelled from behind, which scared both Marco and Janna.

Janna regained focus. "What do you mean, you have a way?"

"I have a way to help Marco with his dating self-esteem." Ferguson pledged.

"Hey!" Marco yelled from the back.

Alfonzo turned to face Marco and looked at him sincerely.

"Marco, all you have to do, is follow these steps."

* * *

A portal opened in a separate hallway away from the gym doors. Out came Toffee, Ludo, Buff Frog and Tom.

"Eww…..smells like humans." Ludo scoffed.

"Well this _is_ the human world." Tom argued.

Buff Frog came in between them.

"Alright fellas, no more fighting. We must prepare for plan against human boy."

Both Tom and Ludo sighed.

"So you guys do know the plan, right?" Toffee asked.

Tom and Buff Frog nodded, while Ludo shrugged.

"All Tom has to do, is get to Star, use the ring, and give us the wand. Then afterwards, Tom gets married to Star, and has a hold of the family realm." Toffee

"I have a question."

"Yes Tom?"

"How do I use the ring?"

Toffee handed it to him.

"Simple. You just hold it up to Star's face, then tell her your demand and she'll follow."

"Well….ok."

"We'll be watching from afar, so don't disappoint us."

And with that, Buff Frog opened the portal, and both him and Toffee walked in. However, Ludo stopped in his tracks and turned towards Tom.

"Bring me that wand boy! And you get your girl." He said as he rushed in, closing the portal.

Tom sighed as he turned to look at the students who ran the halls.

"How am I supposed to find her-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he bumped into another person, while falling in their lap. He looked up to see a girl with a dirty green hat, navy blue hair, and brown eyes.

Janna screamed while constantly smacking him in his face.

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU CREEP?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Before she could slap him for the twelfth time, he caught her hand.

"WAIT!" he yelled. She began to blush as he looked up to her. He did the same.

"Umm...hi, I'm Tom."

"Janna."

"Neat name."

"Thanks. Wait WHY ARE YOU IN MY LAP?!"

Tom arose, dusting off excess dust from his chest.

"Well, I fell and ended up in your lap…...sorry."

"Well, it's no big deal. Say, are you new? I've never seen you around here before."

Tom fidgeted with his collar, sweating a little. "Uhh YES! I am a newwwwww…."

"Student?"

"Umm yeah! Let's go with that."

Tom stopped to think for a minute.

"Hey, do you happen to know Star Butterfly?"

"Oh yeah! She's my girl! Why, do you know her?"

"Well….sort of."

"Welp, she's awesome alright! My old friend Jackie dumped me because I wasn't as cool as the others she always hangs with, so Star started hanging out with me more often and I got use to her company."

"Yep, she's a special girl."

"But if you're attempting to go out with her, she's taken."

Tom paused. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah. Ya' see, she and this guy named Marco kinda have a little thing going on."

Tom gripped his fist, mumbling under his breath. "Oh I know about their little thing."

"But if you still wanna know where she is, she's in the gym setting up for prom. If ya' want, I can take you there Tom."

Tom turned to face Janna and smiled. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

Star, along with many others set up the preparations for the big Main Event. The football players set up the tables and food since the coach insisted on their excellent baking skill. While many other students fixed lights and music, set up tables, and put up streamers along with hundred other decorations.

Marco, Ferguson and Alfonzo stood behind the curtains of the stage. He began pacing back and forth, sweating constantly.

"I don't know guys," Marco stared, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Ferguson slapped him on the back. "C'mon Marco, man up! The girl of your dreams is out there! You gotta ask her out to the dance now before she gets claimed or asked by some other fella."

"Just go out there and be yourself Marco! We believe in you!" Alfonzo chimed in.

Marco took a deep breath, then truly became confident.

"I got this." He said to himself.

Suddenly, the lights cut off in the gym and everyone became confused. The stage spotlights flashed on, shining down on Star, giving her the main attraction. But even she didn't know what was going on.

 _"You knock me off of my_

 _Feet Star baby_

 _Whoooooo!"_

Music began to play, and Star looked around to see where it was coming from. She then looked up to see Marco wearing his red sweater on his hips, with a black fedora on his head.

She laughed at his playful appearance. Even though she didn't know what he was planning, she liked.

 _"Hey pretty baby with the nice boots on_

 _You give me fever like I've never ever know!_

 _You're just a product of loveliness_

 _I like the grove of your walk_

 _Your talk_

 _Your dress!_

 _I feel your fever from miles around_

 _I'll pick you up in my bike and we'll paint the town!_

 _Just kiss me Star and just tell me twice_

 _That you'll go out with me._

 _The way you make me feel!"_

Marco jumped down to Star's level, playfully walking around her. She giggle as she playfully ran away from her. He followed her as he continued the next verse.

* * *

Janna and Tom stood in the cafe, where vanilla frosted cupcakes were being given in honor of the prom tonight.

Tom studied Janna carefully. She seemed to be more vigilant and wiser than Star, while being bold and bossy at the same time. Her presence caught his attention.

"Tom?" Janna called.

"Whaaa…..oh! Yes Janna?" Tom answered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Want a cupcake? The vanilla frosted ones are awesome!"

"Umm, what's a cupcake?"

Janna gasped dramatically. "WHAAAT?!"

Tom shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Geez louise! You need to try them, they are the bomb!"

"I'm not sure I want to eat explosive foods Janna-"

She stuffed it in his mouth before he could reply back. He looked at her very perplexed, chewing it slowly and confusingly. Eventually, his expression changed, and began to find it delicious and delightful.

"WHOA! This is very good!" he replied.

"I KNOW right!" Janna agreed.

Tom and Janna eventually sat at a lunch table, eating dozens of cupcakes from the lunch tray given to them.

Tom sighed. "Hey Janna, why are you so nice to me?"

Janna blinked confusingly. "Hmph?"

"Well, I mean. I'm sure since you're friends with Star, she's told you about me and my…. _ways_." he replied back, freely laying his head on her lap. It had become very comfortable and a huge habit of his now.

At first, Janna was gonna question his action, but shrugged it off while stroking his hair.

"Well, I hear a lot of things about people from other people, but you know, I find it best to get to know them first instead of making assumptions or judging a book by it's cover."

"I'm not a book."

"It's figurative language Tom." she giggled.

Tom sighed, looking up to her. "So, after what we've been through today, what do you think of me?"

"Well, you're interesting and curious. Also, to answer your previous question, Star has told me a lot of bad things about you, but ya' know you're not as bad as she says."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I actually think you're pretty great."

Tom quickly arose, tightly but gently embracing Janna.

"Thank you, Janna. You're not like anyone else I've never met, so kind and bold. You're very….. _extraordinary_."

Janna blinked away a few tears and blushed. She then smiled and embraced him back.

* * *

Back in Ludo's tower, the small, furious reptile had a complete temper tantrum, screaming and throwing his weapons at his monsters.

"WHAT IS THAT FOOLISH BOY DOING?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MY WAND!" Ludo howled.

Toffee came from behind, patting Ludo's shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry Ludo, you'll get your wand."

"B-b-but HOW?!"

"While being an evil king, you must always have a plan B."

"Plan B? We have a plan B?!"

"Yes, because I know that Tom isn't going to complete his mission, so we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

* * *

Tom continued to stuff his face with multiple cupcakes, crying with joy.

"These are SPLENDID! I wonder why these don't exist in the underworld."

Janna gasped. "YOUR FROM THE UNDERWORLD?!"

Tom pointed to his horns and third eye. "Do these give it away?"

"Whoooa. You're soo cool! I wish I could go to the underworld."

"Maybe one day, with Star's permission." Tom winked.

Janna giggled in response. Suddenly, the two heard music from the gym.

Tom became confused as Janna slapped her forehead.

"Those IDIOTS! I didn't know that was their idea!" she yelled to herself.

"What's going on?"

"My friends, my IDIOT friends!"

Tom was taken back by that comment a little. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "Umm, sorry?"

"No no Tom, not you. My other idiot friends." she sighed. "Did you still wanna see Star, Tom?"

Tom blinked in confusion. With all this excitement, he forgot all about the plan with Toffee and Ludo. But he didn't want to go along with the plan anymore, he wanted to listen and follow his heart.

However, he knew that Ludo and Toffee were watching him from somewhere else, and he had no choice. Then again, he wasn't going to be a pushover any longer.

He stood up as he spoke.

"You know what, at first I did wanna see Star, but it's time to move on. Janna, if you don't mind, I'd like to hang out with you more."

At first, she was speechless. But then she smiled, making him blush.

"You are crazy Tom. I like you." she replied, gripping his hand tightly. "Mind helping Marco win Star's heart?"

Tom smiled. "No, not at all."

And with that, Tom and Janna ran to the gym. As they opened the door, they saw Marco on the stage walking around Star as she walked backwards in the opposite direction. Tom stared at the giggly couple and sighed.

"Seems that their souls truly are bonded."

Janna looked up to him. "What?"

"At the Blood Moon Ball, they danced the dance of the bonded souls."

"Oh I see. Maybe that's something we could do for our dance."

Marco stopped his dancing and stared at Star sincerely, getting down on one knee.

"Star Butterfly, you are the most extraordinary girl I have ever met. I would like to be the one you dance with on the night of the prom. So will you do the honor of going to the prom with me?"

All the girls squealed while the boys cheered for Marco. Star whipped away a few tears of joy.

"Yes Marco, YES!" she replied as they hugged and shared an emotional, passionate kiss. Everyone, including Janna and Tom cheered for the two.

Suddenly, a portal opened, and monsters came out with laser guns. Star and Marco stared at the portal in awe, but near the end of the gym, Star caught sight of Tom.

"What's Tom doing here?" Star asked herself.

Tom eventually caught her stare, but tried to avoid it by grabbing Janna's hand and rushing out of the gym. Ludo followed them.

Star became more suspicious as she jumped off the stage, running to the gym doors.

"Star!" Marco called.

"I'm gonna go stop Ludo, you handle these guys!"

Marco nodded as he, Ferguson, and Alfonzo continued to beat up the monsters coming their way.

Meanwhile, Tom and Janna ran through the halls with Star following behind the walls watching their every move.

Janna stopped, snatching away Tom's grasp.

"Tom why are we running? What is going on?"

Tom stayed silent as Janna grew angrier.

"TOM!"

Tom grabbed her shoulders. "LOOK JANNA I…"

But he couldn't bear to finish his sentence, not with looking at those precious brown eyes of Janna's that were filled with anger and confusion.

He bit his lip. "Look, I haven't been completely honest with you, and I'm sorry. But you see, I-"

"FAILED ME!"

Tom and Janna quickly turned to see Ludo and Toffee. Tom bravely stood in front of Janna.

"Look, I'm sorry Ludo but I don't want to go along with your plan!"

Janna froze. "What?"

Star came out from hiding, casting a spell.

 _"Lighting Drill Rocket Boost!"_ she shouted, as it came towards Ludo. However, it was blocked by Toffee's ring, which created a shield in front of the attack. Star continued to shoot attacks but each one was blocked.

Tom looked from behind.

"Star ?"

"I don't know what's going on or why you're here, but in any case get out of here! I'm not fighting for you, nor am I your friend, I'm doing this to protect Janna!" Star replied. Her attacks were strong, but not strong enough to block Toffee's ring blasts.

"STAR!" Janna shouted.

Tom tried to grab her hand to stop her, but he was unsuccessful when she snatched away, glaring at him coldly.

"Leave me alone, I'm not your damsel in distress."

Those words pierced his heart, as his former friend ran up behind Star. Toffee left the shield, walking up to Tom's side. He placed the ring in his hand.

"Tom...you know what you have to do."

"But I, NO! I WON'T!"

"Well then, you leave me with no choice."

With that said, Tom's vision became black, as if he was no longer in control of his body. His eyes closed, but then opened back to reveal glowing, icy blue eyes. Janna quickly turned, as the corner of her eye caught sight of Tom and his cold eyes.

"Tom?!" she cried.

Star turned to Toffee, shooting an attack at him, however it was blocked, by Tom. When the smoke cleared up, both Star and Janna stared in shock as they saw Tom with glowing icy blue eye aiming a ring their way.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Janna screamed towards Toffee.

"A little mind control. Since he didn't want to go through with the plan, we had to take action and devise a plan B."

"What was the first plan?" Star replied from behind.

"The plan was to come here and Tom was supposed to use the mind control spell in this ring on you so he could marry you and give the wand to Ludo."

Ludo frowned at Janna.

"BUT THAT FOOLISH HUMAN SCUM OVER THERE GOT IN THE WAY AND HE ENDED UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER AND REFUSED TO DO THE PLAN!" he yelled in frustration.

"He didn't do it because he loves me?" Janna asked herself out loud.

Star froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"YES HUMAN GIRL YOU GOT IN THE WAY! But now it's time to change that! Tom, will you please?"

As requested, Tom aimed icy blue fire towards Janna, creating a shield. She banged on it constantly, demanding an exit, but Tom refused as he violently shot attacks towards Star.

She was able to dodge them all, until she lost her balance and fell.

 _"If only Marco were here."_ she thought.

Tom walked up to her kneeling down on one knee, lifting up his head. Star began to cry as she saw the tears stream down from his eyes which remained emotionless.

"Tom you can fight it."

Tom then blinked in realization, but then there was power forced on to him. Star could see the pain he faced and had a crazy idea to make it go away. She placed her wand down, transferring the magic into him with a secret saying.

Tom's eyes were reverted back to their normal color as he collapsed on the floor, completely unconscious.

"I knew you would make the right choice princess." Toffee slyly replied.

Star glared at both Toffee and Ludo with tears. She hand Ludo the wand in defeat.

"There. Take it."

Ludo's eyes became filled with joy as he held the wand high.

"Finally! I win!"

"Settle down Ludo, we're not thru with her yet."

Star backed away slowly. "What do you mean?"

Star eventually lost her balance, falling on the floor as Toffee approached her slowly.

Ludo's memory of plan B slowly returned. "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

Ludo transformed the wand into something more evil-related based with skulls and decor of black and dark green.

His first attempt was placing Tom and Janna in a bird cage, transform them into birds. But Janna could careless. All she wanted was Tom to wake up, but he remained unconscious.

Toffee used his magic to transport him, Star, and Ludo somewhere away from the school.

And after a poof, they were gone.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I had to change a lot of my story sequence in this. My first attempt was to make Tom manipulate Star and regret it eventually, but I knew that if I did that I would screw up the story line so I had to come up with a plan B.**

 **So I have a lot of head-canons in this story like, fan made backstories and stuff like Janna being separated from Jackie, you all will eventually know.**

 **Oh yeah, and I totally did make Marco Jackson! I regret nothing.**


	6. Painkiller

**Chapter 6: Painkiller**

 **I have many other notes in my hard drive. I need to get more time to regain focus.**

 **Just your natural freshmen lagging right? Lol**

 **Anyway, Breezy here with a new update, yes That's my nickname folks. Lol**

 **I just thought it be nice to lift your spirits with a new chapters because I am in such a amazing mood today like really.**

 **This story also has brought me so far and you all love and adore it so much so I'm gonna not let y'all down!**

 **I was also planning on making a youtube channel and like mini videos only centered on Star and some anime so stay tuned my loves and enjoy~**

* * *

Marco called out for Star's name, but every time he did, he received no reply. Alfonzo and Ferguson helped him search all around, but still no luck.

"She has to be around here somewhere!"

His search went on a pause when he spotted a giant bird cage at the end of the hall with two gigantic birds.

"Marco!" one of them called.

Marco recognized the voice. "Janna?!"

He ran towards the cage and the appearances seemed to be both Janna and Tom in the huge cage. He gasped as he can closer in contact with Janna hold Tom in her lap.

"Janna?! What happened?! And is that Tom?!"

"Yes, and he's hurt! Also, some creepy little alien dude took Star's wand and turned me and Tom into birds while taking Star away somewhere."

"Wait, why is Tom here?"

"Apparently, Tom was apart of some scheme to get Star and in the end he was to get married to her along with taking her wand….but….."

"BUT WHAT?!"

"Tom didn't want to do because he, love me."

Marco blinked in confusion. "How? You two don't even know each other."

"We've been spending time together actually, he even asked where Star was but I never took him to her. I introduced him to some things and he eventually started liking me, so he didn't go along with the plan and nearly risked his life for me."

"Whoa. So he's on our side?"

"Yeah. But some stupid reptile tried to force magic on him so he could fight, but Star saved him by taking away the dark magic."

Suddenly, Alfonzo and Ferguson came from behind.

"Whoa! Marco, why are you talking to a giant bird?" Ferguson asked confusingly.

"It's me you twit!" Janna scoffed.

Both Alfonzo and Ferguson jumped back in surprise. "JANNA?!"

The female bird rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, long story short. Right now we need to focus on saving Star!"

"Where do you think she could be?!" Marco exclaimed.

"I have no idea, she could be anywhere!"

That's why Marco gained a location idea.

"I think I know where they might be, but now, we need to get you two out of there and think of something to turn you two back to normal."

"Tom knows magic. We just have to wake him up."

And with that, they tried and tried everything they could to wake Tom up but nothing worked. Ferguson slapped him, but no good. Alfonzo and Marco poured water on him but still no luck. They even tried to use their cellphone ringtones, but there was nothing.

"Nothing is working!" Janna yelled furiously.

"Well, maybe CPR would work." Alfonzo suggested, which made the boys turn to Janna.

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you lookin' at?"

"You're a girl. You do it." Ferguson replied.

"So….you think some dumb old kiss is gonna wake him up?"

The boys quickly nodded.

Janna sighed in defeat.

She took her time and eventually her lips met with the soft lips of her demon friend. A light flashed as soon as the bird's lips met, which caused the boys to cover them lightly to avoid being blind.

Sooner than they thought, the light faded and all that was left was Tom and Janna in their human forms no longer in a cage.

The boys continued to stare in awe as Janna drew her lips away from Tom who seemed to finally gain conscious and ended up smiling.

"Heh, I knew it would work." He rose up, only to rest on his elbow.

Janna smirked. "I knew you were faking it pretty boy."

"Well what can I say, I guess I am a nice actor when it comes to getting what I want."

"Pft, I didn't wanna kiss you, I just did so these fools could stop freaking out." Janna replied as a rebuttal, pointing directly at the boys that were behind her.

They all whistled, looking away up at the ceiling.

"Aw, so you didn't wanna kiss me? I thought I was charming and cool to you." Tom said with a serious changed expression.

Janna gave him a peck on the cheek to cheer him up.

"I did, but I just had to trick you just like you tricked me. Now we're even."

Tom smiled. "You really are extraordinary."

Marco cleared his throat as the two of them rose up from the ground.

"Ahem, I hate to be a cockblock but uhh Star is in trouble and I'd like to get her back."

"Right. Oh and Marco before I forget, when this is all over if you plan on going to the next level other than _making out_ with Star you better get to it. She likes you so I guess she's use to being patient."

Marco became flustered as his face turned completely red. "H-h-how exactly do you know about us-"

"I was on Ludo's side and he showed me the entire thing Diaz. Besides, it was just a lucky guess."

Janna chuckled. "Ha! Isn't this guy great?"

Marco rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject. "Look all of that doesn't matter, right now we need to figure out where Ludo has taken Star and save her before it's too late."

"They couldn't have gone very far, I mean they'd have to still be here Star might've used some type of distraction to stop them." Ferguson mentioned which gave Marco an idea.

Still here?

 _Still here…_

Star doesn't completely know her way around the place yet, so the only place she'd go to to distract Ludo is his house.

"They might still be at my house guys! I mean knowing Star I'm pretty sure they're there." Marco exclaimed.

Without warning, Tom pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut a portal open.

Everyone just stared at him without reply.

"What? Unless you wanna waste time running there, I suggest you take this nice short-cut." He replied, then continued while holding Janna's palm. "Ladies first."

She smirked at him then entered, it wasn't too long for Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson to come from behind.

The scissors may have been Tom's but they still did take the gang to the location they needed to arrive to: _Marco and Star's living quarters._

The only thing that shocked them, was the bloody red sky that was before them. Everything that was once beautiful and pure was now dead and ruined. Everyone on the streets were trapped in red bubbles that contained items that seemed to be either related to them or otherwise in this case, their worst fears. All of this looked like a place Tom and Marco found very familiar.

Hell.

It didn't take them too long to look up and see a lunar eclipse that spread off it's red velvet with the town.

Ferguson was the first to mention it. "Whoa look guys! A red moon!"

"The blood moon." Tom and Marco said in union. They looked at each other for a quick second and both had the same thought in mind: " _The moonlight of hell or the bond between lovers."_

"Don't worry Marco, Star's soul is gonna be connected to yours forever." Tom reassured his friend with a smile only to receive a smile from Marco in return.

Marco led the gang into his house were he saw both of his parents frozen in red crystals.

This entire scenery made him cry, "MOM! DAD!"

He ran up to them both. It seemed that they were both attacked, however his dad seemed to be in a golden leotard wearing clown makeup while juggling balls while his mother wore a nurse outfit and seemed to look highly pale.

Marco attempted punching through the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

All he could do was continue punching it in anger. He was stopped however but his friends.

"Give it a rest Marco!" Alfonzo cried. "It's not gonna work!"

"He's right. That's a fire ruby crystal, only dragon fire or in this case Star's magic can melt it." Tom said sternly. Marco sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, the gang started hearing bumping sounds and music that were coming from upstairs.

"A party?" Janna replied curiously.

"More like a nightclub. C'mon let's go!" Marco ordered as they all ran up stairs and busted through Star's bedroom door.

It was just as they had said, Star's room had turned into a nightclub.

Only, it was filled with Mewni's most ferocious, riotous, kinky, and craziest monsters. The five of them had decided to hide in a corner and inspect what was occurring.

"What happened?!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"Looks like Ludo and Toffee decided to rest up here and have some type of nightclub." Tom answered.

"Toffee? Who's Toffee?" Marco asked.

"Oh right! Toffee is that weird lizard looking dude who was with the creepy tiny bird guy fighting Star! He has some weird ring magic that was at first forced on Tom but Star got it out of him with her wand." Janna added in.

Tom nodded. "Toffee is obviously the _More Bad_ guy we have to worry about. Ludo not so much."

"I knew Ludo being the only one to plan this sounded weird, he isn't exactly that bright." Marco recalled, having a few flashbacks from previous fights.

"Well, we have to figure where they are, what's going on, and what they want with Star-"

Suddenly, the music had stopped and all the monsters, including Marco and his friends, had turned their direction towards the stage.

Marco was the only one to gasp in fear however, when he spotted a better looking duplicate of himself wearing a nice tuxedo with his hair greased back. Tom and Janna immediately recognized the duplicate and glare.

"Toffee." they said in union.

"I'm so glad all of you could join me this fine evening." Toffee said in a voice that as only a notch deeper than Marco's.

He continued. "This is a very special night for us monsters. Tonight, we are going to take over Mewni and get the attention and power we deserve!"

The monsters all cheered.

Toffee laughed. "Ha yes! That is why I have gathered you all here, to celebrate and relax with nice beer and food before we go over there to take what is rightfully ours. But also, I wanted you all to be apart of my commitment party."

"Commitment?!" the gang exclaimed quietly in union as Toffee went on.

"Yes. Tonight is the night I make a very special young lady a very lucky girl. Come on out Star my dear."

With that response, Star had a appeared out of the curtains and reached the balcony of a few of side stairs to show her appearance to Toffee, Marco, Tom, Janna, Ferguson, Alfonzo, and every other monster in the room.

Her hair was tied up in a bun with strands of curly hair on the sides. Her dress was short, but it reached the middle of her thighs. It was a strapless black dress with black ruffles, lots of them. She wore black transparent stockings and glittery black shoes. On her lips, she had dark ruby red lipstick and dark violet eye shadow followed by black mascara and foundation. To top it all off, she had black earrings that were shaped like stars and a black tiara on her head.

She was a true and pure definition of a black queen, a truly beautiful young woman.

Marco couldn't stop staring. He didn't want to.

Star had looked extremely, _sexy._

She shyly walked down the stairs and calmly reached Toffee's side, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

This is what caused Marco to rage, running up to the scene. He was seen by every monster and the group was too slow to stop him.

Nothing was stopping Marco from getting his Star back.

He successfully kicked Toffee straight in his face which caused Toffee to fall back.

Marco stared at him deadly. "You're in deep hell Toffee."

Toffee rubbed his chin and smirked. "It is you who will be in deep hell boy."

Before Marco could respond, Star had already punched him directly in the stomach, forcefully against a wall.

Ludo came out of a room and stared at the scene in shock. "M-M-MONSTERS! ATTACK!"

The monsters didn't take very long to follow Ludo's orders and charge for Marco who held his stomach, quietly wincing in pain. He closed his eyes as the monsters came close but surprisingly nothing happened.

As he opened his eyes he saw Janna and Tom who were standing in front of Marco in a very defensive pose.

"We'll handle these goons Diaz, you go get Star." Janna urged him as she kicked a monster.

Tom used his flames as Janna's right hand side and fought off monsters.

Marco rose and smiled, running towards Toffee and and Star.

He was yet stopped by another monster, however that monster was defeated by Ferguson and Alfonzo with a chair thrown by them both.

"Yeah listen to Janna Marco, and go get yo' girl!" Ferguson encouraged his friend as he and Alfonzo defeated the monsters coming towards them.

Marco took their advantages and ran towards Toffee who had finally gotten up from where he was. However, Star blocked his path, aiming hot pink flames in his direction.

Marco successfully dodged them of course, but that didn't stop him from staring into his friend's eyes.

They were highlighter hot pink instead of the natural sparkling blue that has always caught his attention, and her expression soon became aggressive as she threw more and more fireballs towards him.

She then ran up to him and started punching him with pink fire in her hands for every punch. He blocked them but he also tried and tried compromising with his friend in the process.

"Star! It's me! Marco!" he exclaimed. But no luck, she continued aiming at him as if he was another one of Ludo's monsters.

He was suddenly caught off guard when he fell backwards. She reached to his level, staring at him very coldly.

Marco had never looked at his friend and grew fear. The dark and cold glare he received from Star was fearful, yet attractive in some way.

"Star! DON'T!" Marco shouted, as an attempt to stop her in her tracks which worked apparently.

She blinked in realization and the fire burning from her eyes started to cool down, turning back to it's original blue. But Marco wasn't gonna take that ever so lightly.

He softly but quickly, kicked Star towards the other side of the room, but not too much just so she could land nicely on her feet.

Her bun came undone and she stared at him with the pink glow back in her eyes. Wings formed in her back, her mewberty wings to completely exact. She flew near him waiting for another attack, and Marco stood up to block her move.

Their faces met, but in a challenged position as Star remained in the air and Marco remained on ground.

"Star it's me! Marco!"

"No, you are a **menace**!" she coldly shouted.

Marco was taken back from that. "A what?"

"You are a **MENACE**! A piece of earth **TRASH**! You mean nothing to me, leave me **ALONE**!"

With those words of power, Star threw Marco to the other side of the room where he crashed into a wall with both his soul and feelings completely crushed. He fell on the floor in defeat.

It was as if his life was flashed before his eyes, and he struggled to get up.

"Marco!" Janna, Tom, Ferguson and Alfonzo all yelled, but it was too late for them to do anything, they were being held by beasts.

Toffee walked up to Star, whose hair was completely down and curled up.

"I think that's enough playtime. Don't you agree Marco?"

But all Marco could do was stare at Toffee who lifted up the boy's head by his hair.

"Game over karate boy."

Toffee dropped his head back on the floor and allowed two of Ludo's monsters to pick up Marco by his arms. He then grabbed Ludo's dimensional scissors and opened the portal for the monsters to exit through.

"Come on my dear. It's time to get what's rightfully ours. Ludo we're leaving."

Ludo, followed by two tall monstrous women walked through the portal. Then Ludo poked out his head only to say, "I'm feeling lucky tonight Toffee."

Toffee only rolled his eyes and walked through the portal, while holding Star's hand. They were then followed by a couple of monsters.

And with that, the whole fight had ended, and Tom was left with Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"Well Tom." Janna replied, "Now what?"

* * *

 **Well that was a long road huh? Lol.**

 **I haven't been on here in awhile so I thought you guys deserved this chapter for all the love I have been receiving and amazing comments from you all it really means a lot to me! Thanks for the lovely fanarts in my email and** **for the support and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
